littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuiko Kurugaya
Yuiko Kurugaya (来ヶ谷 唯湖) is the seventh member of the Little Busters. Appearance Yuiko is the tallest girl of the entire group. She has long straight black hair and wears a yellow ribbon on the left side of her hair. Her eye color is something between blue and purple. Besides being the tallest of the girls, she also has the biggest breasts, for that reason, she doesn't completely close her shirt. Her uniform is the same as the other girls with the exception that she wears black stockings. Biography Yuiko is Riki's classmate who has a self-sufficient personality. She is sometimes seen carrying a replica of a katana called Muramasa. She is seen as an older sister to everyone despite being the same age of almost the entire cast, and is referred to as Anego (Elder Sister) by Haruka. She is fond of things or people she considers to be cute, such as several of the female cast of characters, especially Rin and Komari in particular. She is also seen as the most invincible member of the Little Busters, having defeated Masato, Kengo and Kyousuke, which traumatizes them. Rin is also afraid of her since Yuiko is the only one who can contain and play around with her, much to Rin's dismay. Yuiko gets high grades in school, especially in math, and is hated by her first year math teacher and several female students, who plan on bullying the Little Busters by first affixing nails and chewing gum to Riki's shoes. She was born outside of Japan, but is still entirely Japanese. When she was born, she was given the name Elizabeth which would often be shortened to Lizbeth as a nickname. Trivia *Yuiko hosts a radio show on the school. *Kengo was her classmate during her first year. *She dislikes that people call her by her first name, she prefers to be called Kurugaya or Anego. *Despite not appearing on the first two episodes it can be heard her playing the piano on the first episode of the anime adaptation. Character Gallery yuiko vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Yuiko Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes "Doesn't it ease your heart? Hearing the chimes from here." (Episode 03) "I can't stand how you're having so much fun by yourselves. Allow me to enjoy the sunshine of youth with these beautiful, young girls." (Episode 03) "When you try passing someone on a bicycle, you have to pedal a little bit harder, right? Just put the same effort into this." ''(Episode 05) ''"Being roommates means that she'd be sleeping right next to me at night. What am I supposed to do? Just imagine her sitting on her bed in her pajamas after a shower. I'd get on top of her without a second thought!" ''(Episode 08 ) "''This a place that can make wishes come true. Yes... it is a place of dreams." (Visual novel) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters